


Strip tease du caporal

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	Strip tease du caporal

Strip tease du caporal

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi, elles ont voulu me traîner hors de la maison ce soir. J’avais pleins de choses de prévus en plus. C'est mon anniversaire et mes parents ont invité la famille. Je ne sais d’ailleurs pas pourquoi ils ont dit si facilement oui.

Enfin bref me voilà partie avec mes amies pour je ne sais où. Comment je sais que je ne sais pas où l’on va ? Tout simplement parce qu’elles m’ont bandé les yeux depuis que j’ai quitté la maison. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’on avance, on s’arrête, on tourna une fois à gauche, une fois à droite. Je finirai peut-être par avoir le mal des transports.

Je crois qu’on est arrivé. Les portes s’ouvrent et on m’aide à sortir. Il y a quelques marches et j’entends une porte qui s’ouvre. Il n’y a pas un seul bruit où nous sommes et là, je commence à flipper. Qui ne flipperait pas dans ma situation ? Je vous le demande.

On me fait asseoir sur une chaise. Je me tiens à cette chaise comme une bouée de sauvetage. Plus personne autour de moi.

\- Eh les filles !!! Vous êtes où ? Ce n'est pas drôle là !!!

Pas de réponse. Je lève une main pour retirer mon bandeau. Mes doigts saisissent le tissu.

BAM

Je sursaute, ma main retourne tenir la chaise. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens. D’où vient ce bruit.

\- Y a quelqu’un ???? S’il vous plaît, répondez-moi !!!! Les filles, la plaisanterie a assez duré.  
\- Quelle plaisanterie ????

Mon sang se fige instantanément. Cette voix ! Non, je rêve. Ce n’est pas possible. Quelqu’un a mis l’animé en route. Non, ce n’est pas l’animé. Je le connais par cœur et il n’y a pas cette phrase dedans.

Je sens une main qui se pose sur ma joue. Je me raidis aussitôt.

\- Du calme la gamine, je ne vais pas te manger. J’ai déjà un titan à bouffer après. Donc on se détend.  
\- Euh, oui, répondis-je d’une toute petite voix.  
\- Bien, on va te retirer le bandeau, mais en aucun cas, tu ne devras bouger. C’est clair ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien. Je te laisse t’en occuper.

Ah, il y avait une autre personne. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas.

On tire une autre chaise derrière moi et la deuxième personne s'assoit. La première personne s’éloigne. Je n’ose mettre son nom dessus. J’ai trop peur que cela ne soit qu’un rêve.

De la musique démarre et là deux mains défont mon bandeau.

\- Tu vas voir, il est champion pour ce genre de show.

Je n’ose me retourner, en reconnaissant aussi cette voix. Mes yeux s’écarquillent en voyant ce que je vois devant moi.

Il est petit, enfin presque la même taille que moi. Sa coupe au bol, rasé sous le dessous, ses cheveux noirs. Son regard froid. Oui, c’est lui. C’est le caporal-chef Levi.

Pincez-moi, je rêve.

Le mec derrière moi s'appuie sur le dossier de ma chaise.

\- Il me fait ce genre de spectacle presque tous les soirs. Mais apparemment ce soir, c’est spécial.

Ma tête se retourne et mon regard croise deux grands yeux vert émeraude pétillant et un grand sourire.

\- Eren !!!  
\- Ben oui, c’est moi. Tu voulais que cela soit qui d’autre ?  
\- Je dois rêver ? Ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Dans ces cas-là, on est trois à rêver. Allez, regarde devant toi. C’est Levi qui fait son spectacle juste pour toi.

Ma tête se retourne devant et je vois le caporal sur une estrade. Il est vêtu de sa tenue avec le harnais. Il me regarde. Je sens le rouge monter à mon visage. Je voudrais tellement me cacher six pieds sous terre.

La musique est lente comme les gestes du caporal. Il se déhanche en rythme. Sa main droite remonte le long de son torse jusqu’à son foulard. Il mord légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Sa langue caresse la lèvre supérieure. D’un seul geste, il retire son foulard. Il tend le bras et le laisse tomber à terre. Il fait quelques pas et se dirige vers une chaise. Il s’assoit face au dossier, les jambes écartées et se jette en arrière. Une de ses mains tient le dossier tandis que l’autre passe sur son entrejambe avant de remonter le long de sa poitrine.

Je commence à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Je suis sûr que mon cœur va exploser.

\- Il est fabuleux n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Le mot est léger là.

Il se relève, il ôte sa veste en la faisant glisser le long de ses bras. Je me mords la lèvre. J’ai envie de lui sauter dessus, mais je n’ose pas désobéir à ce qu’il a dit avant. Je sens les bras d’Eren qui s’enroule autour de mes épaules. Il repose sa tête sur l’une d’elles. Il sourit toujours.

Dans le même instant, Levi descend de l’estrade et se dirige vers nous en rythme avec la musique.

\- Eren, t’as pas intérêt à t’amuser avec notre invitée d’honneur.  
\- Promis Levi. Mais regarde, tu la chauffes à mort là.

Euh, je suis là moi. Ne faites pas comme si je n’étais pas présente. Levi s’assoit sur mes genoux.

Hein !!! Quoi !!! Sur mes genoux !!!! Mais ça ne va pas là. Eren resserre son emprise sur moi, sûrement pour ne pas que je bouge. Oui, car là, j’ai envie de le toucher partout.

Il se frotte contre mes cuisses et je sens quelque chose de dur. Ne me dites pas qu’il a une…. ERECTION !!!!!!! Oh mon Dieu !!!!!

Mon sang quitte mon corps en cet instant. Son visage se penche près de mon oreille.  
\- Alors comme ça la gamine à chaud ? On peut arranger ça si tu veux.  
\- Non, non, tout va bien.  
Quelque chose d’humide caresse, mon oreille. Non mais il est en train de me lécher mon oreille.

\- Heichouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! Et moi, j’en veux aussi.  
\- Plus tard gamin.

Levi se relève aussitôt. C’est plus chaud que j’ai, je suis un magma en fusion.

Il se place devant moi et descend les mains le long de ses jambes. Il se redresse et il pose l’un de ses pieds entre mes jambes. Tiens quand est-ce que j’ai écarté les jambes moi ? Enfin bref là n’est pas le plus important. Habillement, il retire sa botte. Il renouvelle l’opération avec la deuxième botte. Il se rapproche de moi et me saisit les mains. Il les amène vers son torse.

Oh mon dieu !!!!! Mes mains tremblent, je sens la sueur couler le long de mes tempes. Je n’en peux plus. Je vais mourir. Mes mains sont sur la boucle de son harnais. Attend quoi !!! Il veut que je lui enlève. Il me fixe. Je déglutis avec peine et j’essaie de lui retirer, mais je tremble tellement que c’est dur.

Il me faut une bonne minute pour y arriver. Je retiens au dernier moment un cri de victoire. Il repose mes mains sur mes cuisses et se charge de retirer le reste du harnais. Quand ses mains s’attaquent à sa ceinture, je le vois sourire légèrement. Mais pas un sourire gentil. Un sourire plutôt de prédateur.

Son harnais est totalement à terre. Il tourne autour de nous, passant sa main sur nos corps. Je dis nos, car il en fait aussi profiter Eren.

Il commence à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. J’ai envie de lui arracher rapidement moi. C’est plus une torture. C’est 100 fois pire. Une fois qu’elle est ouverte, ses mains caressent outragement son torse. Ses doigts s’arrêtent pour titiller ses deux bourgeons roses. Il écarte les pans et finit par la faire descendre le long de ses bras. Elle finit sa course à terre.

Je suis sidérée. Lui le maniaque du nettoyage, laisse tomber ses vêtements au sol. Enfin pas le temps de réfléchir le voilà qui se rapproche. Sa main baladeuse caresse sans retenue son entrejambe, avant de remonter et de défaire le bouton et sa braguette. Il se déhanche d’une façon trop provocatrice. Son pantalon glisse lentement le long de ses cuisses, de ses jambes. Il finit à ses pieds.

Il se retrouve à même pas 10 cm de moi en boxer. C’est trop pour moi. J’ai l’impression de monter au paradis. La musique s’arrête et il s’assoit de nouveau sur moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Entre lui et Eren, je suis complètement encerclée. Je n’ai aucun moyen de m’enfuir, enfin si j’ai envie de m’enfuir, mais cela n’est pas du tout le cas. Je suis au paradis et je veux y rester.

\- Dis Heichou, si on l’emmenait pour la suite avec nous.  
\- La suite ??? Quelle suite ????  
\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Les deux hommes se lèvent et me prennent par la main.

****  
Je m’éveille lentement et je m’étire. Mais je ne peux pas m’étirer comme je le veux. Mon corps est pris entre deux autres corps.

Oh mon Dieu !!!!! Les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire soudainement. Le strip-tease de Levi, Eren derrière moi et les deux garçons qui m’emmènent dans les quartiers du caporal.

Je lève légèrement le drap.

Ah, je n'ai pas rêvé !!!!!!

Maman, Papa, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis plus votre innocente petite fille.


End file.
